Choices
by Kynnleigh Whitlock
Summary: Sometimes life gets in the way, and there are choices to make. AU/Fluff/Plenty of Lemony Goodness ahead. B/J pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... I just like to play!

xxx

Standing on the balcony of her new apartment, overlooking the city's skyline, she took a deep breath and smiled. She'd made it.

All the long hours, the late nights, the cuts and bloody fingertips. It was all worth it to get to this moment.

"Alright, where did you want this one?" A deep voice called from behind her. She turned and read the writing on the side of the box, "Just set everything down in here. I'll unpack eventually." He heaved a sigh and walked to where she was, taking in the scenery.

"Wow, Bells. This view is... awesome."

Bella smirked and rolled her eyes, "Really? The best you could come up with was... Awesome?"

His burly arms crossed his chest and he shrugged, "I do stunts, I don't teach language and literature."

She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, "Thanks again... for everything, Jake."

He hugged back, planted a kiss on her forehead and murmured, "anything for you."

xxx

"Are you sure you can afford this? I mean, yeah, you said it's a great place in a great location. But is your job really a guaranteed income?"

Bella curled her lip at the tone of his voice, "Edward, I said it's guaranteed. Even on my bad months, I've got it covered. You would know this if I saw you more than once every six months."

"You know I'm almost finished with my residency. By this time next year, I'll be an ER Trauma doctor in Seattle. Then you won't need your silly sewing stuff. And this whole thing just seems like you've jumped into something without a backup. I mean, what will you do if this all falls through? You never set yourself up with a backup plan. At least Kate went to college and has a degree. You have no Plan B."

A rage washed through her at that name. A name she never wanted to hear again. "Kate doesn't matter to me anymore, Edward. You know this. Stop bringing her up."

"Sweetheart, it was 10 years ago. That's the past..."

"Goodbye Edward!" She ended the phone call as fast as possible and wrenched her fingers against the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths.

 _He can't ruin this for me. I did this. This is my life._

With one more deep breath, Bella bounded out of her apartment with an extra skip in her step, popping her ear buds into her ears, coffee travel mug in her hand. She turned and locked it behind her with a smile, running her hand gingerly along the numbers on the door.

 _701_

When she turned back around to head towards the elevator, her body collided with a firm wall of muscle, dropping everything to the ground.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit..." she whispered, crouching down and wiping the spilled coffee off of her sketch books that had scattered across the floor. Pulling her ear buds from her ears, she heard a deep voice above her, "I'm so, so sorry. I was looking at my phone and didn't even see you."

Her eyes lifted to take in the figure and she was met with sparkling emerald green ones staring back at her.

"Please, let me help you." He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his leather jacket and began to dab the liquid from her things.

She shook her head and gave a weak smile, "It's no problem. I had my music on. I didn't hear you coming." She packed her items back into her bag and stood up, her eyes level with his broad shoulders.

Bella watched him run fingers through his seemingly unruly hair, as he gave her a lopsided grin, "Are you new? Did you just move in?"

"I did— 701. I'm Bella." She extended a delicate hand to him.

He took it carefully and held it in his own, "Jasper. 702."

Bella tipped her head and smiled, "Well, Jasper in 702. It was lovely to meet you, but I've gotta get to work."

Jasper smiled, "And I as well. I'll see you around, 701."

xxx

The bride to be was proving herself to be pickier than Bella thought. The buxom blonde was admiring herself in the full mirror, checking everything from her breasts to her ass, in a tight mermaid shaped gown.

"Darling.. are you sure that this is the shape you're looking for? Shouldn't we revisit the ball gown?" Her mother asked, tapping a well manicured nail against her collagen filled lips.

"Enough, Mummy. This is the shape I want. Not the ballgown. I want to look sexy. Show him exactly who he's marrying ... while it still fits..." the bride murmured, a hand gently stroking a still flat midsection.

 _Ah... that explains the rush order..._

Bella quirked an eyebrow at her assistant, Leah, before turning back to the duo, "I think I have just the thing. This should tie it into your vintage theme..." She proceeded to tie a crystal encrusted sash around the beauty's waist, and gently place a birdcage veil on her shiny locks.

Tears shimmered in the bride-to-be's eyes and her mother stifled a gasp.

"It's perfect..."

xxx

With the final fitting of the evening complete, Bella locked up her shop, giving it one more glance before heading down the street to the bus stop. Her eyes remained vigilant, taking in everything as she walked alone. The darkness creeps into the sky.

"Hey! Ma'am?" She heard behind her, and quickened her pace slightly.

"Excuse me! Shit... your name... Uhm... 701!"

When she heard a low chuckle, she turned and her head lifted to once again meet dazzling green eyes.

"Oh! It's you.. 702. My name's Bella. What are you doing here...?" Her voice held a tone of suspicion.

His hands raised in defense, "I'm not stalking you, I promise, _Bella_." He emphasized her name.

"That's typically what a stalker would say." She quipped, crossing her arms across her chest. He held a black leather briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in another.

His lopsided smirk appeared, "That tall building down the block? I work there. I saw you up the street a ways and I thought that I'd offer to buy you dinner, or a drink... You know, to make up for the "coffeegate incident" this morning."

She waved a hand in his direction, "Oh it's really okay. I was just headed home..."

"Have you eaten today?"

Bella hesitated and looked at her watch, "Um... about... 11 hours ago." She responded meekly.

"And do you have groceries in your new apartment yet?"

When she didn't respond right away, he nodded with a smile, "Dinner?"

Bella hesitated and then felt her stomach growl. "Sure... I guess I could eat."

An arm extended to her and she paused before linking her arm with his.

"...Thank you." She gave him a slight smirk before he tightened her scarf around her neck.

Her eyes averted and she gave him a nod, "Where to? I'm following your lead."

Jasper pondered for a moment and smirked, "How do you feel about the best burgers in the city?"

Her eyebrows raised and she nodded, "Sign me up. I'm all for a good burger.."

Jasper jokingly placed a hand on his chest, "Thank the Lord. I was worried you would be one of those girls to order a salad."

A laugh bubbled from her throat and it was a sound that struck him. Jasper looked at her with a smile, "Are you sure we haven't met before? I'm sure I recognize your laugh."

A slow smile spread across her face, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like you. But apparently I laugh just like my mom. Maybe you've met her."

His lips quirked into a smile, "Maybe." His hand shot into the air to wave down a cab, and then opened the door for her. The short cab ride came to an end and he helped her climb from the back seat.

"A bar?" Bella laughed, the sound twinkling in the night air.

"Not just a bar. This is the bar. Best food and music in town." He proceeded to hold the door open for her as she entered slowly.

Shouts of greeting flew across the room and Jasper made sure to acknowledge them all, leading Bella to a secluded table in the back. He helped her remove her coat and pulled her chair out for her.

"Are you real?" Bella joked, "Who still does all of this stuff?"

He sat across from her, folded his hands together and leaned towards her slightly, "Someone who knows how to appreciate a beautiful woman."

Bella raised an eyebrow and took a menu to look at it, trying to avoid having to make eye contact with him.

A hand pushed the menu down, causing her to look up at him, "Do you trust me?"

Bella just nodded.

The waitress came to the table and Jasper smiled, "We'll have 2 of the house bacon cheeseburgers, loaded, with fries, and I'll take a Guinness. 701?"

She laughed again, "Who are you?" She looked at the waitress, "I'll have whatever you have that's an IPA, and hold the onions on my burger, please."

Their food came moments later and Jasper gestured to her burger, "You take the first bite. I have to see your reaction."

"You're quite confident in your choices I see." Bella examined the burger before picking it up and taking a bite. After a moment of chewing, she let out a low moan, "Oh my god." She covered her mouth, startled by herself.

"It's good right?" He grinned.

Bella nodded quickly and took another bite, "I didn't realize how hungry I was... this is... orgasmic."

"Well.."Jasper straightened his tie, "If this is orgasmic for you, I pity your sex life."

Bella couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her and she took a drink of her beer, "Ain't that the truth.." she mumbled.

Jasper pretended not to hear, and continued to make small talk as they ate, eventually ordering a round of shots.

"Oh god. I don't know. It's been a long time..." Bella hesitated before picking one up and examining it before downing it quickly. She sucked in a breath and couldn't hide the shudder in her body.

Jasper raised his hand at the waitress, ordering another round. The waitress nodded and excused herself, but not before another long glance at Jasper. Bella's lips pursed in a slight smirk as she shook her head, "A trail of broken hearts in your wake..."

His eyes narrowed in a confused manner, "Broken hearts? Oh. Her? No." He shook his head, "She's not my type."

"Not your type? Do you have a type? Do guys really ever have a type? Or is warm, breathing, and wet, enough for you?"

Jasper's eyes flashed with something she didn't recognize, or was that the alcohol impairing her? He stood and took her hand, "Dance with me."

Bella glanced at the live band and hadn't even heard the tempo switch. "I don't know.. I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Follow my lead then.." he took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. Once there, hands spun her to face him and one strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Bella's breath hitched and she rested her arms around his neck.

"For your information..." his voice was low, his breath ticking near her ear, "I do have a type.. big brown eyes, dark hair, full, kissable lips... a round, pert ass..." Bella felt her breath hitch and her nipples tighten. "Don't get me wrong," his lips trailed under her ear, "warm and wet help too..." her eyes slammed shut and she felt his free hand rest on the side of her neck, bringing her face to his before he captured her lips. A whimper escaped her before she let the warmth spread through her body and she responded to his touch.

A moment later he whispered, "It's time to go home..."

xxx

The cab ride home was quiet. Tense. Longing glances and wandering fingertips.

Once the taxi slowed to a stop, Bella jumped out, pulling her keys from her purse. Jasper paid the driver and rushed up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. His mouth attaching to the sensitive skin where her neck meets her shoulder. Bella gave a shudder and reaches up to place a hand on the side of his face as she hits the elevator button with the other.

"Jasper..." Her voice comes out in a stage whisper, "There are people watching us..."

Jasper raises his eyes to see a few people in the lobby sending inquisitive glances in their direction, knowing full well why they're staring.

"They're just jealous that I'm about to take home a woman as beautiful as you."

The elevator doors open and they rush on, Jasper turning her in his arms to gently place his lips to hers. He pulled back and found himself staring into her striking brown eyes, and he began to run his fingers through her hair, never looking away from her face.

Bella tipped her head slightly, "I've never met someone like you..." she whispers.

A crooked smile crossed his lips, "And I've never met someone like you..." he whispered back.

The dinging of the elevator doors brought them out of their haze. His fingers interlocked with hers and he pulled her to his apartment, unlocking the door and pulling her inside, shutting it behind him. Once it was shut, he pushed her against it, crashing his lips to hers again, weaving his fingers into her waves of chocolate brown hair.

His mouth began its descent down her neck again as he suckled and nipped at her flushed skin. His long fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Stepping back, he admired her heaving breasts, spilling out over her lacy black bra. His eyes traveled to her face and he smiled, "You are so beautiful. Your lips are swollen from my kiss... your hair messy and wild... your cheeks glowing... I can't wait to explore the rest of you..."

Tossing his suit jacket to the side, Jasper dropped to his knees in front of her , working on the button and zipper at the front of her pants before ridding her of them.

Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breath hitching, Bella gasped out, "What are you doing?"

His breath dusting across the tender skin of her inner thighs, "Something I've thought about since I laid eyes on you this morning. My face buried between these beautiful legs.." a strong hand grabbed one of her ankles positioned one leg over his shoulder.

"Oh, God." Was the whimper that escaped as he buried his face in her soft skin, inhaling to take in her sweet scent.

"So beautiful..." He murmured before snaking his tongue out to drag across her swollen folds. Hands flew to Jasper's head, gripping the soft curls as a groan escaped his lips, his eyes lifting to meet hers while he assaulted the nub of sensitive flesh. His emerald eyes changed from sweet and playful to dark and intense. Bella held his hair tightly. "Jasper. No. Stop. I can't-..."

He bombarded her senses, holding her in place as her body shuddered and twitched and she let loose a cry of frustration.

"Jasper I can't..."

Suddenly standing, Jasper grabbed ahold of her face and brought his lips back to hers. A moan escaped her lips as she tasted her essence on his tongue.

He pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers, "You can And you will. Several times." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the luxurious apartment to his bedroom. Before she knew it, she was being tossed onto the bed. A startled laugh escaped her as he began to crawl over to her like a predator hunting it's prey. Bella sat and gripped the front of his shirt firmly, "I've always wanted to do this..." and she gave a fierce pull, buttons flying and pinging around the room. A growl left his lips as he kissed her again, pulling back only when she began to nibble his bottom lip.

Bella sat and put pressure on his shoulders, pushing him to lay down on the bed. Her fingers swiftly took off the belt and undid the buttons on his pants. Unashamedly, her eyes traced the broad expanse of his chest, down his tight stomach, and to the flat plains below his navel. She sucked in a deep breath and began to trace her index fingers over the two indented lines that formed a "V" between his hips.

"These two simple lines have the capability of making smart girls stupid."

Her head lowered to lick his salty skin when a loud knock sounded at his apartment door. Bella jumped off the bed, the sound startling her. Her hands flew to cover her mouth, "Oh god... what have I done?"

The bed gave a slight creak as Jasper got off of it and stood, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Bella.. it's okay. Give me just a second and I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Shaking her head, her dark hair bobbed, "No... I'm sorry.. I need to go..." she hurried to the living room, throwing her shirt over her head and jumping to pull her pants back up her body. Another knock sounded, scaring her. Bella looked at Jasper pleadingly.

His hands rubbed along the five o'clock shadow that graced his beautiful face and he let out a groan, opening the door quickly to see the face of who had been knocking.

"Jasper!" The big burly guy stepped into the apartment and immediately stopped, locking eyes with Bella and taking in her tousled hair and flushed cheeks. A smirk graced his handsome face, "I'm... sorry? Am I interrupting?"

Bella's answer of "No! Of course not" came at the exact time Jasper began to say, "Well, actually..."

Bella threw a look in his direction and smiled politely to Emmett, "I was just leaving, actually.. Thank you again for dinner, Jasper. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Her figure disappeared out the door and he heard her apartment door open and shut down the hall. His eyes locked onto Emmett's, and if looks could kill...

xxxx

Muah! Thanks for putting up with my extended absences lately. I've got plenty of stuff in the works. If you loved this, review!

And check out my other stuff!

 ** _Fight For Me_**

 ** _If It Makes You Happy_**

 ** _Natural Disaster_**

 ** _Coming Home_**

 ** _Skeletons In The Closet_**


End file.
